Lost in the Forest of Fire Lillies
by xxphoenixfallenxx
Summary: Tristan finds a girl in the woods, and he and the Knights raise her as a younger sister. But when their lives get torn to shreds, will Tristan finally realize how much he cares, or will he lose her forever?
1. A sign

**Ok, this story may be a bit surprising to people... don't flame me if you hate things, just tell me, kk lovely readers? **

**Prologue**

Normal P.O.V.

Tristan rode his horse through the thick snow, searching the skies for his hawk, Mico. (A/N: Pronounced- Meek-co, like the racoon in Pochahontas) He'd gone missing the night before, when he'd gone off for a hunt and hadn't returned. Tristan, towards the other Knights, had said, "The stupid bird probably froze itself to death." But truthfully, Tristan was worried. Mico always came back, even in bad storms. He was the loyalist living thing Tristan had ever known. So, as he rode, he whistled for the bird, hoping to hear the replying screech, like everytime before. All he heard was silence. He sighed, and continued on. For hours, he whistled, waited, and continued.

Normally, Tristan never left the wall without taking someone with him, or for a scouting purpose. But now he was all alone, about a mile now away from the wall, searching for his hawk. Suddenly, he heard a faint call, and stopped. That was Mico alright. Tristan waited for the bird to show up... but he didn't. Tristan whistled again, and the bird replied, but still didn't come. So, Tristan thought, "Maybe he got stuck on something." He left his horse, not needing to tie him, by a tree, and headed off. He whistled, pin-pointed the hawk's location, and walked into a clearing. But it was not Mico that he saw. Instead, he saw the black form against the white snow. But instead of rushing up to it, like most people would, he removed his sword, and studied the form.

The person was alive... but for how long it would last he was doubting. Was it even worth saving this person when they were obviously bad sick, and probably on the verge of dying. He knew the person was definately too weak to fight, or attack, and there were no footprints to show they'd just gotten there. The person had been there at least a day. He searched the bare trees around him, looking for a trap. Satisfied this was just a person who'd gotten lost, he approached, sword in handy just in case.

He slowly, and easily flipped the form over, and caught his breath. A girl, about the age of 10, faced him, eyes closed. Her skin was pale, pretty much white, and a few strands of black hair escaped the hood of the cloak she was wearing. This was definately not a girl from the wall, or any village he knew from. She was... not from around here, he was guessing. He sighed, thinking of what to do. He heard a scratching from above him, and looked up quickly.

Mico looked back down at him, his golden eyes holding his. "Mico... did you purposely bring me here?" He asked aloud. Wisdom filled the bird's eyes, and Tristan thought, "A sign? What's so special about this girl?" He thought over things... should he pay attention to the signs... or just obey them and bring her back and forget about her? He thought for a little longer, and then was convinced when Mico gave him a severely human stern, assuring look. Tristan sighed, and put his sword away. To be safe, he checked her for weapons... a dagger, oddly made of stone, hung from her neck.

He removed it and placed it in his quiver along with his bow and arrows, and lifted her up, carrying her in his arms like he'd seen Bors do to his young ones. Mico followed overhead, all the way back to the wall. At the gates, he left his horse, and hawk, in Jolls care, and carried the girl to the Table room. He had one of the guards open the door for him, and carried the girl inside.

No one really paid attention to him the second he was in... they never stopped whenever he came in, it made him mad when they paid attention to him the second he got back. But this time, he wanted their attention. He needed to get this frozen girl out of his arms, and into Dagonet's care. Dag knew a lot of medical stuff, he'd be able to help.

"Arthur." Tristen said, catching the leader's attention. When Arthur saw the limp figure, he tensed. "What's going on?" He asked, standing up quickly. Tristan, now knowing possible chaos was about to errupt, placed the girl on the table, and took a step back. "I found her." He said simply. "Where?" Arthur asked. "In the woods, about a mile out. She wasn't awake, I don't know anything else besides she's had to been there for at least a day." Tristan backed away, to give Dagonet more room. "She should be alright... we need to get her warm, and give her food and water. She's been in the cold a long time." Arthur nodded, and looked over at Bors. "You'll let er stay with you and Vanora until we findher parents, won't you?" He asked. Bors sighed. "As if I don't have enough bastards already... ya, she'll take care of her. But I want nothing to do with her." There was a faint laugh throughtout the room. Then Dag was carrying her away.

A week later the girl was healthy again. She told them her parents had told her to stay where she was, that they had to go do somethign without her. So, she had dutifully stayed where she was for 5 hours. Then, as darkness fell, she became afraid, and fell alseep in the snow, and didn't wake up for 2 days, when Tristan found her.

She also told them her name was Talin (talon). And so, her story begins...

* * *

**Ok, be honest, good so far? Let me know!!!**


	2. Two Tristans: New Member

**Yay, people love my story, whoopee!!! Yes, sorry, I did have some similarities to someone else's story, Child of Fire. Sorry if you're mad, but trust me, I'll kee as many similarities out as I can!!!**

**Oh, I forgot to add, this story is based on 7 years before the movie takes place, so all Knights are in their teens. And we find out Talin's real age is 8, not 10. Ok, here we go!!!**

**Chapter 2**

For days Arthur questioned Talin, asking her age (answering my note from above) her last name, where she had come from, etc. She answered as best she could, nervous under his penetrating green eyes. "My name's Talin Fiero (fee-arrow) I came from my home in the woods. We lived alone, me and my parents. We were out riding, when my father took me off his horse and told me to stay right where I was, and then they took off as fast as they could. I don't know why." She had answered, stuttering here and there. A few days later, Tristan returned with horrific news.

"I found their horses... both shot down with arrows. They are not Woad arrows, nor any other I can recognize. There are many tracks running in every direction... they lead to horse tracks onto the roads, I can't trace them any further than there. They're long gone." He said, trying to avoid looking at the girl.

Talin wasn't exactly the most normal 8 year old. She didn't start screaming and sobbing and throwing things like most picture she should've. Instead, she sat a little straighter, and sighed, letting a few tears free. Arthur couldn't think fast enough to say comforting words, there seemed to be a large wall preventing the thought from reaching him. He just stood there, mouth open slightly, eyes staring at the floor, trying to get the words. But by the time he'd suceeded, Talin was gone.

For a few days, no one saw her. She was like a fly on the wall, there one second, the next disappearing. The Knights tried to avoid her, not knowing what to do. She was a child, and a girl... none had any idea how to help her.

Then, about a week later, she had stopped hiding. She did chores with Vanora, but kept herself silent. "Another Tristan has come to us. Now I have two people who scare the daylights outta me." Bors had commented one drunk night. And he was right. Talin and Tristan both were silent as the grave, only spoke when necessary. They were also quiet in movements. Their steps were light, silent, they could sneak up on ANYONE. And they both had a knack of disappearing in a flash, gone without a trace.

But soon, Talin became more open, and soon she was as normal as any other child. She sometimes cried when she thought of her parents, but she never seeked comfort. She was a strong little girl. And soon, most of the Knights had a liking to her. Arthur cared for her like a friend's daughter. Lancelot, Galahad and Gawain were like brothers to her. Dagonet was her friend when she was feeling sad, he would always help her out, in the strangest of ways. It ranged from him just being there when she started to cry, or he'd take her on a horse ride, or teach her to skip rocks... anything to take her mind off what was going on. He was like her emotional support, and her friend. And Bors... Bors was like the crazy uncle, and Vanora was her sister, and a somewhat mother. And Tristan... Tristan was the only person who seemed to not really care about her. Whenever she tried to get closer to him, if it was sitting by him, watching him when he was with his hawk, or anythign else she did, he just seemed annoyed by it.

So, naturally, she bothered him all the time. It never really hurt her that he didn't like her. She just wanted him to at least be a little friendly to her... he was the one who saved her. But, then again, Tristan was Tristan.

Talin's spirit never seemed to dampen once she was happy. She came to love riding horses, and she enjoyed spending time watching the Knights practice. She worried when they went on a mission, and was their reason to want to go back home. And soon, she was part of their everyday lives. And the 8 year old seemed more understanding than any other person. When the Knights were missing home, or just feeling down, she would be as cheery as she could.

The Knights came to think of how odd life would be without her... and she shivered whenever she thought of what would've happened to her if Tristan hadn't found her...

(5 years later, Talin now 13) (A/N: Still not to the start of the movie yet, that's still 2 more years away)

Talin P.O.V.

"Wake up, Talin, hurry, father's coming home!!!" A little voice squeaked in my ear. "I am awake." I replied, sitting up, opening my eyes. "I was just thinking, Gilly. Now come on, let's go find your mother and get to the gate!!!" He laughed as I tickled him and pushed him off. I followed him towards the back of the house, where Vanora was scrubbing clothes in a basin of water. "Well, I can see we're all here. Let's get going, shall we?" I asked, looking at the other children who were bouncing around impatiently. She smiled, drying her hands off. "Yes we shall." She said, getting up and taking the baby onto her hip, wrapping a shawl around him. The others did so obediantly, and then raced out the door, and through the streets to the gate.

No one else was waiting. The Knights had no family here, and only Jolls, the stable man, was waiting along with us. The Bishop would talk with Arthur later on how the mission had gone. At the sight of Mico, we all heald our breath. This was the one moment I always got extremely nervous about. Everyone was nervous... we always worried if one had been killed. Just then, the gate opened, and in came all 7, alive and well... sorta. There were cuts, and bruises on most, and Gawain looked like his right leg was giving him severe pain. Once most were dismounted, Dag headed over to Gawain's side, pulling him off the horse, and supporting him as he hopped on his left foot, trying to avoid standing on his right.

I rushed up to his other side, taking his arm in my hands. "You ok?" I asked, giving him a little smile. He smiled back. "Ya, I just sprained my ankle, I think. No big deal, I'm alright. If you want something to worry about, you'll go check Tristan's arm. He needs stitches, and you do better at that then Vanora." I groaned. "Don't worry, Galahad will make sure Tristan doesn't do anything." Gawain assured, glancing at Galahad. Galahad gave me a thumbs up. "Alright. I'll see you later." I said, letting go. I turned back, and bumped right into Lancelot who'd been following.

"Going to see Tristan, right?" He said, smiling slightly. I nodded, rolling my eyes. "I'll keep an eye on you. Don't worry, he won't bite your head off, relax." He said, giving me a little hug. I laughed, and continued to Tristan, who was examining the gash on his upper arm.

When he looked up, he groaned as well. "It's fine." He growled. "Well better safe then sorry. Now stop complaining and let me close it before your arm is permanently damaged." I ordered, pushing him back down to his seat. He sighed, and held still. I quietly stitched it up, and then cut it, and stood back. "See." I said, looking at him with victory beeming in my eyes. It was the first time I'd been able to stitch him up without having to have one of the others convince him. He just sighed, got up, and took his horse away to the stables. I crossed my arms, glaring lightly at his back.

Another horse was coming u to my right, so I turned, and saw Arthur. i bowed my head in respect. "Arthur. How was your journey?" I asked. "Well enough, no major damage done. It was also sucessful." I smiled. "Good to hear." I said, stepping fully out of the way as he passed. I'd never treated him like an actual friend, because he insisted it. I treated him as a superior (sp?) and there was a little friendship. He knew I cared, and I knew he did, but it was the way we went.

"Don't worry about them, they're both grouchy." Galahad said, giving me a hug from behind. Lancelot came up, and we walked side by side to Gawain's room, where Dag was probably doing something about his ankle. On the way there, we saw Bors and Vanora talking, Vanora looking mad about Bors's ripped shirt. "Easy on him, Vanora. It's not his fault he fell off his horse and into a bush." Lancelot said, smirking. bors glared at him, and went to yell back, but Vanora regained his attention by laughing. At Gawain's room, Dag was just leaving. "A sprained ankle, but he'll be better in a few days." He explained before heading for his own room. Gawain was inside, soaking his foot in warm water. It was black and blue. "It's not as bad as it looks, it's just swelling." He said quickly.

After getting Gawain back downstairs to the Tavern, all 7 were drinking ale. Tristan sat in the corner, half shadowed in the dark. I glanced at him ever so often, and found, surprisingly, he was looking at me the whole time. Had I finally broken his silence... was he finally realizing he cared for me as much as I did for him?

I got up a little earlier than I usually would, and said goodnight, purposely glancing at Tristan before going out the door. And to my uttermost joy, he followed a few moment later. I went up onto the wall, not caring that I wasn't supposed to be there, and looked down at the world outside. The ground was covered in frost... but beyond that, I saw the woods. More noticable was the place where I'd been found, or rather, where I'd come out with Tristan. I had marked the tree, and never forgotten where it was. I looked at it for a moment, before turning, and nearly gasped. Tristan, who I had thought was waiting at the bottom of the stairway in the shadows for me, was standing just feet from me, eyes intent on capturing mine. For a while we just stared at each other, and then he broke the silence, for once.

"I've seen you, all the time, watching the others practice. I've seen you watching me as well... why?" I replied without a pause, "It's interesting to watch them fighting each other, and doing everything they do. And I like watching you and Mico." I didn't give him a reason. He mulled it over for a second. "You want to learn?" He asked. I nodded. He smirked, and chuckled a little. "I'll start teaching you tomorrow." He said, and with that he was going back down the stairs. I watched him disappear, and then slowly headed home.

Had I really gotten to him, finally?


	3. Tristan vs Talin 1

**Ok, to answer a few questions I think all of you are thinking. Tristan treats the Talin like an annoying pest because he doesn't want her depending on him, and being by him all the time, he just wants to be left alone... but Talin won't accept that. Also, Talin treats Arthur the way she does when people are around, but at the bar, and places where it's just her and the Knights, she treats him like any of the others._ (warning, this is a spoiler for this chapter, so if you do not wish to have the chapter ruined, do not read!!!) Tristan is going to make Talin realise he doesn't want her friendship, by making her think he's going to kill her in training._**

**Chapter 3**

(still Talin P.O.V. i'll let you know if it changes, but the narrarator otherwise is Talin, kk?)

After a long time sleeping, I woke up hearing Gilly come in. He was about to pounce on me when I said, "Don't even think about it." He grinned, and stood back as I got up. "So, what's the reason today?" I asked, looking down at him. "Tristan wishes for you to get your lazy arse up and get outside, he's been waiting for half an hour. That's what he told me to tell you." I sighed. "Alright. Tell the king of rudeness I'll be there in a moment." Gilly laughed, and ran back out, and I firmly locked the door behind him. I changed into something I could move easily in, because who knew what he'd have me doing. Then i went downstairs, and found Gilly staring up at Tristan, who had a smirk on his face. "You, go back to bed." i said, ruffling Gilly's hair. He smiled, and skipped off to his room. I rubbed the last of my tiredness out of my eyes as I followed him, and when I looked up again, we were in the training field.

He had weapons lying in a pile on the ground, and a bag filled with sand hanging from a tree. I waited expectantly, but he wasn't moving. "Well? What are we waiting for?" I asked, looking at him quizically. I stopped breathing for a second, for he had his sword pointed right at me. "Always keep alert." He said, poking my throat with the tip. "Now, what can you do in a situation like this?" He asked, waiting. "Nothing. If you drop back, they'll just keep running at you, if you try to grab a weapon, you're dead. There's nothing." I said, remembering Galahad answer the same question to Arthur in a sparring match. He smirked again. "You've elarned a little... or you've copied. Either way, you know." He said, putting the sword back in its sheath.

He handed me a bow, and I thought, "Oh great.. I'll shoot one of the sentries off the wall for sure." He seemed to know what I was thinking, because he murmured, "Don't even think of it." I laughed a little, and he placed the arrow on the string, positioning my fingers in the right places. "Now pull back, so your hand touches your jaw." He ordered. I did so steadily, feeling the pull of it. "now, aim the point a few inches above your target." He said. I did so, and waited. "Now, make sure no one's going to knock you over and have you shoot someone on accident." I almost laughed, and glanced side to side. Then... "Release." He rodered, and I let the arrow fly. With a satisfying _thump _it hit the bag, right where I had wanted it to. "You're a natural... no surprise." Tristen murmured. I smiled, a little. Next, he handed me a dagger.

"In close combat, you must know the opponents next move before they do. Keep your eyes open for patterns, slips, anything you can use to your advantage... and don't show any faults to the other." He picked up a dagger of his own, and I thought, "I'll be dead by the end of this." He suddenly flashed forward, and I did the only thing I could think of in the few seconds I had. I grabbed the hand that held the dagger, and moved forward, placing mine on his throat. He raised his eyebrows. "You're very good... but not good enough." His other hand shoved me away, and before I could recover his dagger was flying again. I blocked it with mine, making a metal sound echo through the surroundings. I spun around, aiming my dagger at his chest. He cauhgt my hand, and shoved his own forward. I ducked under it, tripping him in the process, and again had my dagger on his throat. "Still, you're not closing every option. " He siad, and kicked me in the stomach with both his feet. I flew up and over, landing hard on my back a few feet away from him.

Now mad, I ran at him with a fury about me, and was going so quickly he was barely able to keep up... soon he was gaining speed and i was loosing. Then, a sudden pain slashed down my forearm, and i pulled away from Tristen, clutching it. He had made one straight line down the middle, and it bled slowly and steadily. I looked at it for a moment, and then dismissed it. I ran at him again, fnally managing to cut his cheek.

"Ok, enough with this, you're proving to be good at more than I thought." He said, dropping the dagger back into the pile. He handed me a sword, and i sighed. This was the part I wasn't looking forward to. I knew, just lifting the sword it was heavy. So now I imagined having to use it against Tristan... I was doomed.

He waited for me to get used to it as I swung it around a little, throwing it from hand to hand, rotating it in my wrist, and then I nodded at Tristan. He grinned, and with a flash his sword was on mine, me being just barely able to block it. He pushed against me, making me dig my feet into the ground. I gritted my teeth, and tried to push back, but it was impossible. He was way stronger than me. "Here's another situation. Your swords are trapped. You can't pull away, you'll fall backwards. You can't push forward, your opponent has that advantage. What do you do?" He asked, sounding like this was as effortless as cutting a piece of break. "Try to trip them, or spin around." I replied, and gave a hard kick towards his shin. He jumped over it, giving me the chance to take a quick few steps back. "Hmm... good move. Now, no more defense. Come at me with all you got."

I ran at him, sword smashing down. He pushed it away, sending me crashing to the ground. Before I could move, i felt a sharp pain spread across my neck, and when i looked up, Tristan was spinning around, finishing off a strike... he'd just cut me across the throat!!!!

I felt the warm blood spilling down, and growled. I stood up, and slashed forward, trying to stab him in the leg. He again pushed it away, and jabbed the hilt of the sword into my chest. I coughed, stumbling backwards. I retrieved my sword from its place by my foot, and swung at him again. This time he didn't pish it away, he blocked, and swung. We continued that method for a LONG time.

I noticed now it was noon. Both of us were sweating, tired, cut in places (me much more than him!!!) and still going at it. I breathed hard, feeling the bruises swelling on my back, my sides, and everywhere esle. I would have run at him if it were a few hours earlier, but I was plain tired out. So, I stumbled at him. It was a fight for us. Whoever won got what they wanted, and the other had to obey... a silent agreement.

What I didn't know is that we had a gathering audience, containing ALL the Knights, and Vanora. "Give it up, Talin. You're tired, weak, bleeding. Come on, what're you still going for?" He said, voice filled with taunts. I shoved hard, making another cut on his face. Suddenly, the side of his sword smashed into my rib, sending me flying sideways and down. He pointed the sword down, and the tip dug into my throat.

There was a strange anger in his eyes, a frustration I didn't understand. Even at this position, I wans't giving up. I kicked at his legs, trying to mkae him fall, only to have him cut deeper into my throat. I gasped as my air supply began to get cut short as he pushed his foot onto my chest. "Give up." He ordered, eyes penetrating mine. "Why?" I replied, glaring back. "Because if you don't, your life is over." He snarled, and I realized, he really was planning on killing me. My blood ran cold, but I didn't change otherwise.

"Never." I snarled, and he pushed down harder on my chest. "Big mistake." He said, raising the sword slightly. I just stared at him, a sudden betrayal in my eyes. "Tristan!" I heard a voice snap. Tristan looked up, and there was Arthur. "Enough of your mind games, let her up." Arthur said, eyes blazing with authority. "I was only..." Tristan started. "I don't care what your reason is. Let her up, you've done far more than enough today." Tristan sighed, and slowly stepped away. I took in a deep breath, sitting up. Galahad came up beside me, helping me up.

I glanced at Tristan slightly, and sighed. One battle down, who knew how many was to come. Galahad pressed something cold against the gash on my forehead, startling me. Vanora was ready to yell at Tristan, if Bors hadn't pushed her away and told her to help me. I mumbled all the way home, Galahad keeping me from running into anything (I was half blinded from blood coming from the gash on my forehead). Settling down on my floor, Vanora had tons of rags in a bucket of water. "You can go, she won't be doing much for the rest of today." Vanora said to galahad. He bowed out.

After a long time of stripping off bloody clothes and trying to prevent getting blood on the floor, Vanora had me in a large tub, washing all the blood away hastily. Then, she wrapped the worst up with bandages, and let the others from scabs, befopre letting me get properly dressed again. I felt like a walking dead person with all the bandages on as I sat on the ledge on the porch outside.

Swinging my feet in the breeze, I smelt someone's dinner nearby... damn it smelled good. Just then, my 3 'brothers' came up, all smiling. I hopped down, smiling, and they all started clapping. "What'd I do?" I asked, grinning. "You've been the first living being that ever cut Tristan that many times, and at your age none the less. You're 13, and you scratched him up worse than he's gotten in a war." Lancelot said. I laughed, thinking of how they'd tease him later.

Since my ankle had been cut, and was now clearly wrapped in slightly bloody bandages, Gawain and Galahad each put one of my arms over their shoulders, and lifted me off the ground between them, carrying me off to the tavern. I laughed as lancelot would occasionally come up behind me and tickle me, causing both of the others to scold him lighlty, and get tickled too.

At the tavern, all 4 of us got drinks, and sat around laughing, and joking on how the training had gone. "You'd be cut out to go with us on missions, you're as good as any of us." Galahad said, taking another gulp from his ale. "So it seems." I replied, taking a drink from my own.

That night, going to bed, I heard Bors and Vanora laughing over it in the main room. I smiled to myself, and slowly drifted to sleep, imagining the sound of the swords smashing together from earlier that day.

What I didn't know is that Tristan was standing right in the very same room, intent on watching me to see if I was asleep yet. e'd snuck in an hour ago, searching my room for something... who knew what. Now, he watched, and waited... and then he was gone.

* * *

Trust me, there's no romance between Tristan and Talin. So gross if there was, she's 13, and right now he's like 21. GROSS!!! anyways... check out my other stories, they rock!!! 


	4. Birthday: Cut up like steak

**Trust me people, there's no romance EVER between Tristan and Talin. That'd be way too wierd. Talin's past (before Tristan found her) has a lot to do with her skills. She grew up around people training in fighting, so she knew a little, but nothing about swords... so she's a born natural at a lot of things. And... we find out what Tristan REALLY WAS DOING in her room.**

**#4**

I woke up feeling something swipe against my cheek. Startled, I sat up, and whoever it was that was next to me fell backwards over my shoes. "Bors, what're you doing in here?!" I cried, leaning over the bed to look at him. "I was going to wake you up, before you tried to ambush me!" He snarled, getting back to his feet. It was still dark out. "Wake me up? For what?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot? Today's the day Tristan found you in the woods, it's your birthday!" He cried out in mock surprise.

"And... how does that involve waking me up before the sun rises?" I grumbled. "You'll see, now get up." He replied, ruffling my hair. I swatted his hand away, and then pushed him out of the room. "If you aren't out in 10 minutes I'll have Dag break down the door, you hear?" He yelled as I locked it. I smirked, and put some fresh clothes on.

Pulling my shawl off the dresser, I heard something hard hit the floor. Looking down, I saw a little stone dagger, shiny and black. It looked so familiar... the dagger I'd been wearing before Tristan found me!!! I picked it up quickly, holding it in my hands. I'd thought I lost it somewhere in the snow... how did it get here? Puzzled, but not wanting to really think about it (at the risk of having someone break down the door, I wasn't going to take long!!!) so I put it on, and rushed out the door. Oddly, Bors was there, waiting. "Come on." He said, and i followed him.

He took me to the Table room, the place i'd only been in twice after being brought into it on the first day. There was no one there until Bors said, "Happy Birthday!" Suddenly all the knights appeared, smiling, except Tristan, who just smirked a little.

So, after a full day of drinks, partying, and presents, I felt like a new person, again. So, I was 14 now. I was dancing with Galahad as one of the Bishop's musicians played a song, when I noticed something on the table wrapped in black cloth, nearly invisible to the black marble. After leaving Galahad to get a drink, I picked it up and placed it in my pocket, to look at later.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned, and Arthur smiled warmly at me. "A dance?" He asked, holding out a hand. I laughed a little, and nodded, and we spun around on the floor. The music changed to a lively beat, and all the knights, except Tristan, danced crazily to it, swinging each other around by their arms while drinking with the other. Tristan sat drinking, and threw knives every so often at a target board on the wall.

That night, I got walked home by my 3 brothers, and snuggled up under the covers before remembering the black object in my pocket. I dug in, and grasped it. Holding it up to the candle light, I unwrapped it, and found it to be a stone pendant, with a hole in it for the string I'd put it on. It was designed to look like a flame, made of gray slate with very vivid blue in it, and sparkles all over. I took a small string, and tied it around my wrist, knowing who it was from. Tristan had made it to be used as a weapon as well... I could cut someone easily. I smiled, and went to sleep.

(so, now we find out Tristan's reason for being in her room)

Tristan P.O.V.

In the dark of the night I slid into her room, searchign under her bed, behind her dresser, everywhere. Where was it? Then, I saw it. The book was hidden inside her pillow case. I pulled it out, and flipped through it to make sure it was the one I was looking for. It was. The book contained her thoughts from the 1st year she arrived here. She'd shown it to us at the end of the year, and we'd all read it. She had some very important things written in here I needed to see again... because now I thought maybe there could be something in there we missed that could lead us to her parents... or where she came from.

I heard her coming, and slid into the darkest corner, and waited for her breathing to slow. Then I slid out, book in hand.

Flipping through page after page, i know realized... she really does just want me to acknowlidge (sp?!) her. i sighed, and kept going. Tristan, Tristan, Tristan... my name was on every page, with her wishing I would just accept her!!! I grumbled to myself, and after a thorough reading slammed the book shut.

"I don't want to accept her... I want her to leave me alone. I can't have a kid, a girl no less, tagging along with me all the time!!!" I said aloud. I slipped back into her room, placing the book back. "Well... I could at least give her a birthday present." I thought gloomily, and headed off to get to work.

Talin P.O.V.

"Come on, Talin. You can do better than that!" Tristan scolded as I felt a searing pain slash across my arm. "I would if you'd stop cutting me limb from limb!" I growled. I tossed a dagger at him blindly, arm seemingly flopping. He easily dodged it, throwing one in return. It slashed agaisnt my leg. "Tristan, I think you've beaten her enough." Lance tried to cut in. "Not nearly enough. Now stand back or join the fight." Lance sighed, and leaned back again.

An hour later, I was barely able to get the dagger close enough for him to even dodge it. "Stop pushing yourself, Talin. Just give up." He said. "No." I gasped, throwing another one with a little more effort. I finally got a cut on him, sliding past his arm.

"Hmm... you got me. So that's one against what... 500?" I glared, and attempted to throw another. Instead, he threw one at me, and it sliced across my cheek so quick, I fell backward, gasping.

"See, you push yourself too hard. Then you pass out, and are left defenseless. Consider yourself dead, again." Tristan said. I glared at him, staggering to my feet. "I may have lost at daggers, but... I can still fight." I panted, and threw a fist at him, hitting him square in the jaw.

He fell to the ground, and froze for a second, ebfore getting back up. "Now that was a good one, I didn't think you had anything like that in you." He said. I grinned. "But... I think we've done enough for today." Lance stood to applaud, and froze. I looked just in time to see it coming. Tristan's fist slammed into my jaw, sending me sprawling backwards.

"Tristan!!!" Lance cried, quickly moving to my side. "She started it." Tristan said, walking away. "You ok?" Lance asked, helping me up. "Do I look ok?" I replied, smiling a little. He grinned, and led me home. Vanora was waiting with water and rags.

A while later, at the bar, Arthur was clearly intent on me. "How'd you get all cut up?" He asked. "Training with Tristan." I replied, looking at him. This caused the whole table to laugh.

Then, I went to bed, feeling warm. At least i was getting somewhere with Tristen.


	5. Poison and Bad News

**Ok... mwahahahahaha... yes, you guys are right, no one wants to get cut up like a steak everyday... but Ari and Tristan are getting somewhere with all the fighting. it's like their bounderies lessen, get the idea? well...here we go.**

**#5**

A sickening feeling filled me the next morning. I got up slowly, and stumbled towards the door. Going across the hall, I pressed my ear to the door of Vanora and Bors's room... it was silent, meaning no one was there.

I made my way down the hall, extremely slow. The air had a strange scent to it, one I'd never smelt before. It was sickening... like the smell of mud and droppings mixed together and dried. It made me dizzy.

I couldn't keep focused anymore, and collapsed. Since I had fallen by a door, knocked on it. Gilly came out, and gasped. "Talin? Are you okay?" He gasped. I replied, "I don't feel good. Go get your mother." He nodded, and scrambled off down the hall.

A minute later Vanora came in, and looked at me very anxiously. "Ok, let's get you back to bed." She murmured, and helped me up, supporting me, and helped me back onto the bed. "Looks like a fever." She said. I leaned back a little, closing my eyes. "And my stomach." I said, swallowing hard. She thought for a moment. "Alright, try not to throw up last night's dinner until I come back." She said, and scurried off. Moments later she was back with a bucket. I sighed.

After a few hours of sitting there, my stomach finally gave up trying to hold things down, and I knelt over the bucket for a while. Then, I sat there soem more, watching little dots dance on the ceiling from the crystal hung in my window (a present from Arthur).

After a while, feeling better, I got up. Big mistake. I suddenly lost my vision, and fell to the floor. I barely made it back to the bucket...

(3 hours later)

Vanora P.O.V.

"Talin? Talin dear are you awake?" I called through the door. There was no reply. "Talin, I'm coming in to clean out the bucket for you." I said, touching the doorknob. Still no answer...

I opened it slowly. The room was dark, the candle blown out and the curtain on the window pulled over. The scent of vile wasn't heavy n the air, but it was there. "Oh, poor girl." I thought, adjusting to the darkness. Something was on the floor next to the bucket. "Oh, it's useless trying to see. I'll be right back." I said. I went over to my room, grabbed the candle, and went back. "Talin? Where are you?" I asked, seeing she wasn't on the bed. My foot hit something soft but solid. I looked down, and gasped.

"Bors!" I cried, dropping to my knees. Talin lay on the floor, eyes closed, sweaty, breathing hard. When i shook her, her lids opened slowly, revealing dull eyes. She instantly leaned over the bucket and threw up some more. "I don't think this is just an upset sotmach and fever." I thought, pulling her hair out of her face.

Bors came rushing in, and stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking utterly confused. "She's bad sick. She passed out. We have to get her to see someone." I said as she dropped back to the floor groaning. He sighed. "Well, Dag should be able to help. Should I go get him?" He asked. I nodded. He rushed back off, mumbling, "Things just can't calm down with that girl." I'd remember to smack him for it later.

He came back with Dagonet a little later. He barely examined her before saying, "Food poisoning, it's a definate." We all stood silent. "What do we do?" I asked. "For one, get her into a different room, this one is too humid and small. I'll take care of the rest... I have a room for her. Take the bucket, if you would." He said. I nodded, picking it up, and he wrapped her in her blanket, lifting her up into his arms.

I dumped the bucket outside and followed. Dagonet took a spare room in the part of the wall where visiting people usually came. It was uc larger, and filled with more fresh air than the other one. "Keep an eye on her, don't let her get off the bed." Dag ordered before racing off for who knows where. "I'll go tell Arthur." Bors said.

I sat there, looking at her gasping form. Food poisoning? From where? I sighed. Dagonet returned, carrying a bag. He dug through it, and began dropping herbs into a bowl, and then crushed it all together hastily, dropping it into boiling hot water. After it cooled, he filtered the leaves out, and handed it to me. "Make her drink it." he rodered.

I woke her up, and made her drink the whole thing. She fell back asleep immediatly after. "If a few minutes, that'll have her throwing up everything in her system from the last day and a half. It won't be a pretty sight, so have a spare bucket ready just in case." I got another one from down the hall.

Talin now was leaning over the edge, sickening coughing sounds echoing from the bucket... and splashing sounds. I turned away, only to see Arthur coming. "What's going on?" He asked, Bors behind him. "Food poisoning." Dag replied.

Arthur stood bewildered for a second. Then he slid in. "She'll hopefully throw up the thing that poisoned her and get better." Dagonet said. Arthur ran his figners through his hair, looking suddenly very tired. A while later, Talin had stopped. She lay with her arm hanging over the edge of the bed, asleep. Dagonet disgustedly glanced insdie the bucket. "Right there, that's probably what it was." He said, pointing at something solid that had grossly fallen to the floor.

With a cloth he lifted it up and placed it in the bowl he'd used earlier from crushing the herbs before. It sounded like metal, or rock. At closer inspection, it was actually a wood-like plant. "That's definately poisonous. It comes from the woods far south of the wall. I wonder how she ate it without noticing?" Dag said. "Maybe she swallowed it whole... ah, who knows. Will she get better now?" I asked. Dagonet nodded. "She couldn't have had more, she's still be throwing it up. So she should." There was a sigh of relief throughout the room.

(4 days later)

"Talin, you have to eat this!" I scolded. She scrunched her nose, sticking her tongue out. "It tastes worse than Bors's cooking!" She cried. I laughed a little. "Eat it or you'll die." I said, and she laughed too. She slowly, dramatically ate it.

Normal P.O.V.

Outside, Tristan listened, nearly laughing himself. He'd kept eye on her day and night after the day she got sick, and no one questioned.

For some reason, he just couldn't manage to keep himself away. Was he worried... or was he just there to prove he wasn't heartless about her? No one could figure out the strange look on his face.

As Vanora would go in and out with bowls of what had to be disgusting soup from Dagonet, he looked somewhat ammused, and relieved. Was Tristan finally showing his care for her... or was it just him trying to fool everyone? No one knew.

And when she did finally get up, and back to her feet, he followed her everywhere, even if half the time she noticed. "Tristan." Arthur called a few days after Talin was officially pronounced healthy. "Hm?" Tristan said, looking away from the girl as she walked away. "Come here." Arthur said, looking somewhat haunted.

Stepping into the shadows of the alley, Tristan asked, "What's wrong?"

Tristan P.O.V.

Arthur looked at the ground for a moment. Then he looked up, and his eyes chilled me to the bone. "One of the other groups found her parents." He said, voice low. I stopped thinking. "And?" I asked, both dreading and hoping. "Dead. The day they dropped her off, they found Woads were following them, and tried to lead them away from her. They were captured after their horses were shot down... and were killed later." He said. "Killed? How?" I asked. "They sacrificed them to their gods... and were going to go back and kill her too, if you hadn't taken her back... she wouldv'e been murdered." He said, voice dropping. I let out a long breath. "Should we tell her?" I asked. He sighed. "It would be the right thing... but, that girl was full of hope they were alive all these years... it'll break her heart. Maybe we should wait a little." Arthur replied.

I peered around the corner, and froze. She was standing right where she'd been when i left her... why was she just standing there? "Arthur... I think she already knows." i murmured. He peered out too, and froze as well. "No, she's too far away to hear. Maybe she's wondering why you stopped following." Arthur re-assured.

I sighed. "Well, if I feel the moment is right, I'll tell her... no one else, ok?" Arthur looked quizically at me. "I was the one who found her, it should be me who tells her." I answered. He shrugged. "Whatever you wish, Tristan. Just be prepared for sobbing and crying." He then walked off. I sighed.

I continued following her, and she started walking again, just as normal as before. Maybe she was just waiting...

At the tavern that night, she seemed normal. The only thing she didn't normally do was sit on someone's lap, yet tonight she was sitting on Gawain's, laughing and stealing drinks from his mug. She usually sat by herself, although most times, while no one was looking. But now she was doing it in clear view... in fact, she was teasing him.

Later, she didn't go home. Instead, she climbed up onto the wall, looking at the outside. I slowly approached behind her, and coughed a little to make sure she knew I was there. "Um... Talin? I have something to tell you." I said. She sighed. "If it's about my parents... I already know." She said quietly. I froze. "You do... how?" I asked.

"I heard you and Arthur, I snuck up to the corner and listened... I heard enough to know the rest." She said. What to say, what to say?!

"I'm... sorry." I said, forcing the words. She turned a little, so the side of her face could be seen. "It's alright... I'd half expected something like that." She said. What to do?! I looked down at the ground below us, thinking hard.

I heard a strange sound, and looked up. She had turned her face away again, and her body was tense, and shaking slightly. She was... crying. It was unbelievable. When she was a kid, and we'd told her that her parents were probably dead, she'd only cried a little bit. And now, as a 14 year old, she was crying. She must have really hoped they'd been alive...

Oh, now what to do?! All I could see in my mind, for once, was a big question mark.

Then, I just did what I'd seen others do... but I meant it. I stood in front of her, looking into her eyes. Then I pulled her forward into my arms, and held her tight, like any father would. She sobbed into my chest, shaking in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Talin." I said quietly. She looked up at me, a few tears streaking down her face. "It's alright, Tristan. I'm ok now." She said, and gently pulled out of my arms. "You sure?" I asked. She nodded.

I sighed a little. "Ok, let's get you home." I said, putting my arm over her shoulders.

Talin P.O.V.

Finally, I'd found the truth. My parents were gone, like I'd half expected. I didn't have to wonder anymore.

And Tristan, he'd finally showed he did care for me. He'd finally hugged me, finally showed he cared... it was my goal come to be completeted. Finally... I'd broken through the wall he'd placed around himself. I'd finally gotten to him... after so long trying.

He took me all the way to my room, and I hugged him goodbye. Then i disappeared into my room, and went to sleep right away, unlike the usual hour it took.

* * *

Yay, we finally got somewhere with the boob (TRIS) so, who loves me for giving you all info?

anyways, more to come, beloved people!!!

i have a few questions though:

what's OOC?

What's a one shot?

what's lemony snickett (i think i know, but i can never be too careful!!!)

who loves this story!!!


	6. First Death Witness

**Yayayayayayayay... still people love my beloved sotry. YAY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur, or anyone in it besides Talin and any other character you never heard of... and MOST events are mine. So... I will continue my sulking for not owning it.**

**6**

Normal P.O.V.

"Talin, get up, quickly!" A voice was heard in the dark. Talin flew from her bed, and tore the door open, to find a very disgruntled, cross looking Tristan. "What's wrong?" She asked, startled by his somewhat worried appearance. "Woads, attacking the wall, they're in here, we need to get out." He said. She nodded, and grabbed her always ready traveling pack (she never knew when she might go somewhere) and quickly pulled her black claok on. Then she ran, barefoot, after him as they headed for the stables. The other knights were already there, moving quickly to get the saddles and everything else on their horses. Tristan moved quicker, and swung up.

He reached a hand down, and she grasped it firmly, allowing him to pull her on effortlessly. He sat her in front of him, and took the reins gently, arms coming around her waist.

Once all were ready, they took off at an alarmingly fast speed. She realized her hair was a bit out of control and grabbed it, tied it back and out of Tristan's face, and then looked around. Some houses were burning, and she could see distinctly the blue painted Woads running about.

She'd never been so startled in her life to see them mercilessly destroying things and killing people as they fled.

A cold chill filled her as she saw a knife being plunged into a woman's neck, and then left to choke on her own blood on the ground.

Talin P.O.V.

Tristan, realizing how suddenly tense I was, placed one arm around me completely and placed the reins in his other hand. I closed my eyes, and dropped my head, trying hard to erase the picture from my mind.

We fled into the woods and up into the mountains, where we hid ourselves in a cave behind thick pine trees.

I slid down from Tristan's horse shakily, and untied my bag from the saddle. Already Dagonet had a fire started, and we all gathered around it silently. Arthur kept his worried eyes on me, knowing I had seen it all. I kept my eyes down, staring with hard concentration at the fire, wishing it would burn the memory out. But everytime I blinked or shut my eyes, there, I saw the image again.

"Talin." Arthur said, as if he'd been calling my name for a long time, but I knew it was the first. I glanced up at him. "You should get some sleep. Who knows how long it will be beofre we have to move again." I sighed, nodded, and moved off to get comfy near the wall. I placed my cloak down, folded it in half so it'd be more comfy, and placed my pack down at the top for a pillow. It was extremely uncomfortable, but right now, I wanted to sleep more than anything... so I did.

But it didn't last long, because soon after nightmares came, and I found myself waking up nearly screaming. I gave up, and decided since the others were sleeping i'd keep watch. I curled up under my cloak at the entrance, looking at anything that moved, or seemed blue. As I watched, my mind traveled back.

"Talin, stay here, ok sweety?" My father said, dropping me gently down into the snow. I nodded. "Yes father." I said, and watched as he raced away. "Be careful, darling." My mother said, and she too took off. I waited for the whole day... and then was scared as darkness crept upon me. I huddled against the snow, trying to stay warm, when I heard a strange screeching sound above me.

looking up, I saw a hawk, cold, huddled against the tree. "Come here, bird. I'll keep us warm." I said, and the bird slowly approached. I wrapped my empty coin bag around my arm, and let the bird perch on it, hiding him in my cloak. Then, I fell asleep.

I came back to the present, and looked around again... nothing. A cold breeze blew in, and I shivered, curling up tightly under the cloak. If only I had brought another one, like all the other Knights had...

"Talin." I heard a voice lightly whisper behind me. I turned, and saw gawain was sitting up. "Cold?" He asked. I nodded, smiling slightly. He motioned for me to go over to him. I moved over silently, and he said, "Take my extra, it's in my bag." I smiled, took it, and went back to watch.

In the morning, Arthur said, "I'd like to get out of here. They might track us down. We can go to that small village a few days ride from here, the Woads won't go that far to get us." We all nodded in agreement.

This time I rode with Gawain. "Enjoy the warm night?" He commented as I nearly fell asleep. "Yes, plenty warm." I said, smirking, closing my eyes. "You may want to stay awake... you never know when we have to do something out of the ordinary." I laughed. "Like this is ordinary." He laughed too. "Well, ya, it is." Galahad said, coming up beside us. "Well, not perfectly normal... you're here." Lancelot added, coming up on the other side. "Is that an insult?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked. "Mayyyyyybe." He said, smiling. I wouldn't thrown a shoe at him if I had one (remember, I ran out barefoot while under attack) but since I did not, I'm sure Gawain's would work. He seemed to know what I was thinking, and allowed me to pull it off and chuck it at Lance.

Lance growled, "Hey!" And brought his horse closer so he could attempt to do something annoying. But by now Arthur snapped, "Cut it out!!!" We smirked at him, and gave the horses more considerable space from each other. "Hey Lance, can you give me my shoe back?" Gawain asked. Lance grinned. "Don't you dare." I hissed. He smiled, and threw it at me.

"That's it!" I cried, and leapt over onto his horse, knocking him off. I laughed as he fell face first into the snow. "Ok, enough, all of you!" Arthur snarled, but with a smirk on his face.I sighed, climbed back up in front of Gawain, and grinned at Lance as he got up.

As we rode on, I again saw the terrible images of the night before. Why would they not go away?!

My thoughts were kicked into overdrive as the horses suddely took off, Gawain's grip around me so tight I could barely breath. "Uh, what's happening?" I asked as he gently realeased the grip, just so he held me firmly, but not deathly.

"Didn't you see them? Some of the Woads took horses and are hasing after us." I sighed. "No, I was... thinking." I said. He laughed a little. "Too much excitement in one day, eh?" He asked. "You have no idea." I replied, and looked over his shoulder. They were mere specs on the horizon.

A long, LONG time later, Tristan told Arthur we'd lost them, and we put the horses into a walk. They breathed hard under us... and oddly, Gawain was somewhat sagging in his seat. "Gawain? You ok?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him. He nodded. "Ya, just tired. o offense, but it's not easy holding someone on a galloping horse." I blushed a little. Tristan waited behind, and cleared our tracks.

Gawain was more tired than he showed, for he quickly fell asleep. I watched him for a little bit, and then settled against the opposite wall, leaning back.

If I make it through this alive, it will be a miracle...

I was being pulled to my feet before I knew it, and I was placed flat against a tree. Tristan shushed me by placing his hand over my mouth, and looked around the tree. I heard 3 horses go slowly by. He tensed, and so he was not seen, leaned flat agaisnt me.

Breathing heavily, I then held my breath as the horses stopped. "They were here, not 5 minutes ago." I heard a voice say. The horses took off galloping. I sighed, slumping agaisnt the tree as Tristan backed away. "Arthur... we can't hide long from them." Dagonet said. "We can get to the village in a day if we cut through the woods, but we'll have to cross the lake." He replied.

"I don't care what we have to do, let's just do it!" Bors snapped. Arthur grinned, slightly. "Ok, we'll cut through. We must move quickly."

Galahad took me up onto his horse, and we took off almost immediatly after I got on.

A few hours later we came upon a thickly frozen lake. We dismounted, and led the horses slwoly across. It felt so strange, to, in a way, be walking on water. I looked down at it, and saw frozen bubbles trapped in the ice. It was interesting.

Suddenly... CRACK!!!

A huge splintering sound snapped under my feet. I looked down, and saw water splashing up, and ice going down. Dagonet, who was quickest to move, grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away as the ice nearly swallowed me. My feet were frozen...

"Arthur, it's going to break, we have to move, fast." Tristan said. Arthur jumped up onto his horse, and took off. Galahad lifted me up, swung up behind me, and took off. The horse suddenly tripped, and fell. We both flew off, landing feet from each other.

The horse got up confusedly, and ran off after te other horses. The cracks in the ice were moving towards us... "Galahad, get up!" I shrieked, grabbing his arm. He got up dazedly, and followed my pull as I took off running.

Reaching the edge, the ice cracked just inches behind us. We collapsed, gasping hard. But all too soon we were being forced to run again. By ngihtfall, we reached the village.

I borrowed some shoes from a village girl, and we were given one small house to share. I claimed a cornerof the living room, and dragged the sleeping mat there. But I couldn't sleep, not even for a minute.

The haunting nightmare just kept coming back. So I sat in the corner, knees drawn up under my chin, staring into blank space.

"Talin." A voice whispered next to my ear. i looked up, actually seeing, and smiled at Lancelot. "Are you alright?" He asked. I looked into his eyes, and my horrified thoughts brought tears to my eyes. He sat next to me, and pulled me into his arms, rocking gently back and forth. "It's ok, Talin. It'll all be ok in the end." He soothed. I fell alseep on those words... hoping they would come true.


	7. Tension and Arrows

**Tension... that's the only thign I can say. Tons of tension.**

**7**

I awoke to feel nothing around me, telling me Lancelot wasn't there. I blinked the blurry vision of sleep away, and got up, looking around. No one esle was sleeping, they were all outside, I could just hear them through the wall.

"Arthur, they'll chase us until they get us, you realize that, right?" I heard Galahad say. "I know. Everyone's scattered, those who survived... which is plenty. But we may never be able to gather if we're all being chased. And... I don't want to place Talin in any more danger. We do this all the time, but she shouldn't be with us, it'll get her killed." Arthur replied. "So what, we're going to leave her here and lead the Woads away?!" Gawain snapped. "If it'll keep her safe, yes." Arthur said. There was a silence. "You know we can't leave her, our minds will be on her the whole time, worrying. We'll get distracted and killed." I heard Tristan mumble.

More silence.

"Ok, fine, we'll vote. But to make this more fair, turn your backs to everyone else." I heard a faint shuffling. "Excuse me, little girl, I need a favor. Can you count how many raise there hands when i ask a question?" I heard Arthur ask. I heard a quiet, "Yes."

"Those who think it best to leave her behind, raise your hand." They waited. "Ok." The little girl said. "And those who want to take her with us?" Arthur said. More pauses. "Ok." The little girl said.

"So, which question had more hands?" Arthur asked. "Three for letting her stay, four for taking her." I let out my breath. "Well, that settles it, she's with us. We'll have to leave while the snow is melted, and hopefully weather or other people can cover our tracks." Arthur murmured, and I heard them heading for the door. I pulled the blanket back over me and pretended to be asleep.

A little while later I "woke up". We ate a silent breakfast, and then Arthur simply said it was time to move out. I got up behind Dagonet, and fell asleep against his back, still tired.

"Talin." I heard a voice so soft and far away whisper. "Talin." It called, a little closer, and louder. Then, it was seemingly next to my ear, yelling, "Talin!!!!" I jolted awake, and found Dagonet looking at me very frustratedly. "What? Did I miss something?" I asked, looking around slightly. "No, we stopped, and I need you to get off so i can." I murmured an apoligy (sp?!?!) and slid off, only to nearly fall. "How much sleep did you get last night?" Galahad asked, grabbing my arm to balance me. "Not as much as i thought." I mumbled.

We had stopped briefly for bathroom breaks. Being the only girl, I completely blocked them off, and as i relieved myself, a thought suddenly hit so hard it made me gasp.

**VANORA!!!!!**

She wasn't with us, neither were any of the children... oh my god!!! With heart pounding, I stood by Dag's horse, breathing near impossible. As the others returned, I couldn't find the words to ask. I simply got back up, and we rode on. Where was she? Where were the kids? Why didn't Bors seem to be worried? What was going on?!

When night came I remembered also... wasn't that the village we'd been heading for? Where were we going now? So many unanswered questions filled my mind, I felt to the point of bursting. Finally I could stand it no longer, and stood up in a flurry. 7 pairs of worried eyes looked up at me, but I did not answer the questioning gaze Arthur gave me. I snatched up my cloak, and walked away from the fire light towards a clearing i had seen just a few minutes before we'd reached our stop.

I was surpirsed no one followed, but continued going. I didn't need light to know I was in the clearing eventually, and I began etching elaborate designs in the snow with a twig. Once finished, I found myself looking at a mysterious writing etched onto a crescent shape. Somehow, I'd known the letters, but the answer to what it said was just beyond my reach.

A crest... I thought.

Suddenly I heard someone say, "You're an easy target out here, even in the dark." I quickly swiped the design away, and looked up at Tristan. "If there wasn't snow you may not have found me." I said, snapping the twig and throwing it over my shoulder as if to rid of the drawing.

He smirked. "I still would have found you, simply put." He said, crossing his arms. I gave him an annoyed glance and rose from my crouched position over the snow, shaking flakes off the edge of my cloak. "Also, the black does stand out well against the white." I shrugged. "Oh well. It's not like I'm trying to hide." I said.

"Were you?" I heard him ask, both to me and himself. I sharpened my gaze to a light glare.

He raised his hands as if to say, "Meant no harm." But the flicker of slyness in his eyes told me he was playing his little mind game. I headed back for camp, ignoring him as he began to follow.

"So, what was that all about?" He asked, raising his eyebrows to show interest. "None of your business, within the week you'll probably know anyways." He shrugged a little. "Whatever you say." He mumbled.

Back at camp, I dropped heavily onto my "bed" and turned my back to the fire, sighed, and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I was awoken by a poke on the arm. I opened my eyes slightly, and Lancelot was hovering over me. "Time to go, get up." He said. I slowly got on my feet, ad pulled the cloak tight around me as a cold breeze blew brutally.

"I'm surprised the cold didn't wake you up sooner." He said, lifting my pack for me. Obviously I was riding with him. Once all traces that we were there was gone, I swung up behind him, and then we were off.

I began quietly humming a melody to myself, trying to keep myself from paying attention to the cold. Again, Vanora's cheerful face, and then the children, appeared in my mind. I began to hum a sadder tune, that turned into one completely miserable and dreary.

Lancelot, hearing the song through the wind, looked over his shoulder at me. "What's wrong?" He asked quiet enough so no one else would hear. I realized a frozen tear was running down my cheek. I swiped it away quickly, and replied, "Nothing, must've left my eyes open too long." I said, blinking a few times.

He continued, "And that song you were humming sounded like one made for the dead." I shrugged. He eyed me, but decided to stop staring at returned to his normal position.

I sighed, and let the song continue, twisting into a song revealing dread, sorrow, and such a miserable sense that it should be played by an instrument at funerals for someone great who had lots of family and friends.

Lancelot again looked at me. "Ok, enough of your humming, you're making us all depressed. What's wrong, and don't lie this time." I glanced up at the sky, at Mico as he swiveled overhead. "Everything and nothing." I breathed. He pondered it. "You're a mystery, you know that?" he said. I smiled, and he beamed. I discontinued my humming, but the song still whirled in my head.

Then... the horse suddenly reared, and took off at break neck speed. I gripped around Lancelot tight, watching as the ground sped past. "Again?!" I gasped. He simply nodded and urged the horse even faster. Behind, they stood on the trail, bows raised. I gasped as the arrows were released.

In seemingly slow motion, the arrows sped towards us. One fell to the ground feet away from our horse, while the other two moved onwards. Then, I realized, Galahad was in direct path of one... and there was no way he could move in time. The other swiped past Tristan's arm, cutting ti slightly. I watched with wide eyes as the arrow collided with Galahad, and he sagged forward, his mouth open in a soundless cry.

Lancelot turned to see if I was alright, and saw the pale look on my face. He followed my gaze, and his face turned into the same shock. He pulled up next to Galahad. "Do you know how to ride?" Lance asked me quickly. "Somewhat. I know how to make them stop, go, go faster, and turn, but that's all." I replied. "Get behind him and keep the horse going, we can't stop." He said, and moved me over to Galahad's horse.

I grasped the reigns tightly around Galahad's waist, avoiding touching the arrow. galahad breathed hard, leaning forward. Suddenly, he was leaning off tot he side. I placed the reigns in one hand, and grasped him with the other, pushing him back into place. "Galahad? Can you hear me?" I asked, shaking his arm slightly. "Are we... safe yet?" He breathed. "Not yet, but almost. Hold on for me, alright?" He nodded. I urged the horse faster, and got to Arthur. "When are we stopping?" I asked him. "As soon as possible." He replied, eyes showing how worried he was.

About 10 mins. later we finalley came to a stop. I made sure he'd stay on and then slipped off, and carefully pulled him down. It was somewhat hard to hold him, but I held him up until Dag had a cape layed out, and we put him on it.

It was planted into his left shoulder, and already his shirt was soaked with blood. "Tristan... go find Berryl, Rosemead, and anything else you can find that's still above the snow and green. This is going to take a lot of work. Talin, think you might be able to stitch it up afterwards?" I shrugged. "I won't be able to tell until after the arrow's out." I said.

"Well, let's hope then." He said. Tristan rode off quickly, a dagger in hand, scanning for the needed herbs. I grabbed a needle and strong thread from my bag. This was going to be unpleasant.

I remembered the last time we'd dealt with an arrow injury. I was 11, and Bors, the lucky duck, had been hit in the leg. It'd taken Tristan, Gawain and Lancelot to hold Bors down while Dag removed it.

Tristan was back with a handful of odd looking plants. "Give him the Rosemead, it'll hopefully dull his senses." Dag said. Tristan crushed them up quickly, and made Galahad eat it all. "Now, we wait a few moments." Dag said, beginning to prepare the other herbs. I looked at the slowing flow of blood, and began to worry. Had he lost too much already?

Then, Gawain placed his hands on Galahad's back, holding him down firmly but gently. "This is going to hurt, numbed or not." Dag said, and began to slowly pull the arrow out. Galahad twitched, and then tried to pull away. But he was trying his best to not cause more damage.

Then, the arrow was free. Galahad stopped fighting. Dag placed the crushed herbs in the wound and poured some water over it so it would seep in. Then, he wiped it away. "Your turn." He said, looking at me. "Yay." I murmured, and pished him out of the way. I looked at the wound carefully to make sure I did nothing wrong, and then began, trying not to hurt him any more than I had to.

When the job was finished, Dag told him not to lay on his back. He simply went to sleep, greatful that the worst of it was over.

His rest was shortlived. The pursuers were catching up quickly, and we had no time to rest. I was again in charge, and held him tight with ien arm, and held the reigns with the other.

Would the chasing ever end?

* * *

Ok, there's that chapter. Mwahahaha

Well, anyways, I have a favor to ask of you King Arthur fans out there.

What are the lyrics to the song vanora sings? I would very much like them, please and thankyou.

In other news... HAHA, Saddam has finally been sentenced!!! It took them a year, OMG!!!!

well, that's all. Fanfiction RULES!!!

Happy trails.

Reviews, io always love reviews!!!!!


	8. Vanora's song: Silent Promise

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own KA, but Talin is mine!!!

**Please, my beloved readers, forgive me for taking so long. Love you all!!! I will continue, because my beloved computer has been returned!!!**

**8**

I held on tight as we raced down a hill, the horse almost slipping a few times. Galahad groaned when we hit bumps, but I tried to keep him still. Now I understood why people got tired when they were holding onto other riders. My arms ached. But I didn't let it slow me.

A long time later we we finally allowed to stop. I was exhausted. Where we were heading, I didn't know, but they seemed satisfied wit where we were. Dagonet helped me get Galahad off, and then I thumped to the ground dizzily, almost falling. I wondered again, where was Vanora?

(Again, Mara Snape, thank you for the lyrics, thank you thank you thank you!!!)

I watched them all as they walked around, setting the camp up and everything else. Nothing... I felt utterly confused. Then, Galahad started groaning in his sleep. "He's getting a fever... no surprise." Dagonet murmured, and then walked off. I sat next to Galahad, and sighed, sadly. I stroked his hair lightly. And suddenly, a song came to my head. I didn't know where it came from, or who sang it... it just came. So I began to sing...

Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, singing our song  
We will go home...

Hear our singing  
Hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountain

We will go home  
We will go home...

The men stopped whatever they were doing, and were now looking at me. "How do you know that song?" Borrs asked. I shrugged. Then, I dared to finally ask. "Where is Vanora and the kids?" I asked quietly. (Shiny Toy Gunsnot part of story, but interesting band) Silence filled the clearing we were in. They all looked at me, and then at one another. They all looked at Bors, then at Arthur. More silence... "Look, either tell me, or end the silence and start some other conversation." I said after a while, crossing my arms. Arthur sighed.

"Vanora left with the children an hour before we awoke you. We thought she brought you with her when she left. We weren't planning on you being with us. We haven't had the chance to try to find her, because if our pursuers see the hawk, they may either shoot it down or follow it. But nothing's wrong." Arthur explained. I held his eyes with my own... and saw no lie. "Good." I said, and then turned my attention back to the fevering Galahad.

It was night... and I was freezing. Snow fell in tiny, but heavy flakes from the darkened sky above. We couldn't light a fire. We'd had to flee again, and had lost the Woads in the blizzard. We were now under thick pine trees, but the snow still reached us. Galahad was covered in any extra cloaks, blankets, and anything else we had. Gawain hadn't left his side since we stopped. I feared sleep... there was the possibility that Vanora was dead. And the last thing I wanted to see was Vanora and all the kids dead in my sleep. I'd scream for sure and give away our position.

A while after everyone had settled down, I was still sitting where I'd been, looking out over the black and white woods. Any movement would hold my eyes attention for a long time. Tristan's hawk slept in the dryest spot it could find in the tree, looking warm. I'd give anything to have those warm feathers right now. I pulled my cloak tighter around me, scanning the area. Suddenly, a hand came down softly on my shoulder. "You should really sleep." Tristan said. I looked up at him. "I don't want to." I replied, looking back into the woods. He sighed. "Look. You'll be more of a burden if you're falling asleep when we run again. Go to sleep." He said firmly. "More of a burden?" I asked. He paused.

"Just go to sleep." He said. I sighed. "Fine." I murmured. I got up, and cleared out any snow in one area. Then I lay down, pulling my cloak completely over me. "Dreams or nightmares, here I come." I murmured, and closed my eyes.

All I saw was an arrow flying towards Tristan... he wasn't going to be able to stop it. He was hit in the chest, and fell onto his back, eyes wide, blood coming out of his mouth. Seconds later Gawain was shot, then Galahad, then Lancelot... one by one they were taken down. And lastly was Arthur, trying desperately to save me. All his men were gone, and he was still trying to save just one. He ran for me, but it was too late... an arrow slammed into my chest. I fell, breathing difficult before I even landed. Arthur looked lost... we were all dead. "No! Don't you dare all leave me... at least not without me joining you! Please!" Arthur cried, dropping to his knees. We lay dying all around him. Then... they all died, and I was the only one left besides Arthur. And I tried not to, but... I died.

I woke up feeling arms curl around me. My eyes flew open, and I found myself looking up at Lancelot. I felt sweat on my neck and forehead. "You were talking in your sleep." He murmured, hugging me. "What did I say?" I replied, voice shaking. "Lots of things... it doesn't matter. Just calm down. Go back to sleep." He said gently. I nodded, laying back down. I feared to close my eyes... but I did. And this time, I didn't remember what I dreamed about.

"For the last time, get up or I'll throw a bucket of snow over your face!" I heard a voice ranting far off. I opened my eyes, and saw Bors looking down at me. "Bors, you know she's a deep sleeper." Gawain teased lightly. I raised an eyebrow. Why were they acting so... cheery? I sat up. We were in the same place, Galahad was still injured... did I miss something here? I rubbed my head, looking around. It was early morning, the sun hidden behind the thick gray clouds. Then I saw what was good. Galahad was awake, his fever gone!!!

The second I had the chance, I hugged him tightly. Then, we were off. Where were we going, I didn't know, and honestly, I didn't care. But, I felt something odd in me... something that had been brewing for a while. My hatred towards the Woads... for taking my parents.

As we rode off, I silently made a promise to myself. If I ever met a Woad, I'd at least leave a scratch on them if they're any harm to me. And I'd kill them if they tried to hurt anyone I cared about... I wouldn't stop until I'd killed them or permanently wounded them.

* * *

I'm sorry it wasn't too long, beloved readers. I need to get back on a role. I'm working on my other stories, just not tonight (9:33 p.m. right now) But I'd love it if you guys check them out too!!! Hey, if you want to give me ideas for future chapters, please do, because I'm kind of on a blank space. But I promise, I will continue my stories!!! Oh, and, read my profile, it's hilarious!!!

REVIEW, i love REVIEWS!!!


	9. Idiots throwing shoes

Disclaimer: I don't own K.A.

Dear readers,

GRR, I was so annoyed!!! For almost 5 days, I couldn't get a document to submit! It was so frustrating!!! I'm sorry it took me so long. And YAY, someone finally reviewed me! I was beginning to think all hope was lost! THANK YOU!!!

**9**

As we kept riding, I wondered when I'd see Vanora, or any of the others for that matter. Galahad squirmed behind me, making me look back at him. "What?" I asked. "Uh... nothing." He replied. I eyed him suspiciously, and saw he was trying not to laugh. Was I stuck in the middle of another joke?

"Hey Talin..." I heard Lnacelot call mockingly. I looked over at him, and burst out laughing. He'd taken icicles (sp?) from somewhere, and had stuck them up his nose, and was now making faces at me. Arthur glanced back, rolled his eyes, smirked, and faced forward again. I made faces back at Lnace, and then Gawain joined in. Now mad, I looked back at Galahad to tell him to help me, but he was making faces at me too!!!

"If you weren't injured, I would've just shoved you off the horse." I said playfully to him. Then I added, "But I can do this." With that, I pulled both his boots off, and threw one at each of the others. Instantly a shoe war started. I managed to knock Lance off his horse, and then he started throwing snow. "Alright, enough. Get back on your horse, and stop throwing things." Arthur said simply. But before another thing could be done, Lance hit my horse in the nose with a snow ball.

The horse reared up, thrashing its head, trying to rid its nostrils of the cold slush. Galahad slid off safely into a snow pile formed under a tree, while I held on for dear life. Suddenly, the strap on the saddle came undone, and while the saddle simply thumped to the ground, I went flying. I slammed into a tree, and fell down into the snow below it. "See what happens when you idiots don't listen!" I heard Arthur roar.

Next thing I knew I was staring up at the sky, and a huge hand was waving in and out of sight. I blinked a few times, and then jolted up. "Took you long enough." I heard Bors sneer in the background, with a smacking sound, and him stuttering a "What was that for?!" following shortly after.

I rubbed the back of my head, where a big bump had formed. "Is Galahad alright?" I asked curiously, looking around. "I'm fine." I heard Galahad from the group of horses. "We should get going." I said quickly, realizing... they'd stopped for me. They'd risked themselves for me. I got hurriedly to my feet, but within three steps everything swayed. "You're not ready to go anywhere." Dagonet said simply.

I turned on him. "I'm fine, I just have a little headache, ok? Let's go." I said, and headed over to the horses. I found Galahad, and then found his horse, and then swung up into the saddle uneasily. My hand almost went past the reins as I searched for them in my blurried vision. "Are you sure you're up to riding?" Galahad asked. "I'm fine, now let's go before we turn into Woad sacrifices!" I snapped suddenly.

The entire group, even the horses, went silent. Tensed, I realized what I said, and sighed. I heard Arthur take in a sharp breath. "She has a point, we should move. We've spent a little too much time." I heard another voice say quickly. Tristan... was sticking up for me?!

Instantly they were all up on horses... they were probably just as shocked as I was. Then we were riding again, a bit faster than before. I looked over my shoulder at Galahad, and asked, "Do you have any clue where we're going?" He replied, "Wherever Tristan thinks is right." I nodded.

When we stopped, it was well past dark, and we were all tired. Tristan had managed to scratch up a cave hidden behind a bunch of trees. I was so tired, i didn't even bother to pull off my cloak to sleep on, or lay over me. I just dropped in the first place that seemed reasonable. But before I could even get close to sleep, someone was shaking me. "What?" I groaned, sitting up. "You're going to eat something whether you want to or not." Gawain replied, grinning. He held out a bowl of warm soup, and to my surprise, I saw they'd started a small fire. I took it from him, and ditching the spoon, I ate/drank it all from the bowl. (Honestly, do you drink soup, or eat it? That's like the question "is the glass half empty or half full." AHH!) I put the bowl aside, and now warmed up a little, I again dropped back to the floor, and went to sleep.

My sleep was very shortlived... and danger was lurking around every corner.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes, I know, you all hate cliffhangers, I'm sorry, but the school period's about to end, so I have to finish this. Now...

Who agrees that you eat soup?

Who agrees that you drink it?

I want to know your opinions!

And will you please, PLEASE leave reviews, I can't live without them!!!


	10. Treaty useless: Rebels within rebels

**Sorry it took me so long! I'm very sorry, but this chapter will be short, and leave you in a cliffhanger. SORRY!**

**10**

"Talin, wake up, quick!" I heard a voice hiss. I sat up, and whispered, "What's going on?" Galahad jerked his head towards the outside, where everyone else was standing. "They're close, again." He whispered, and then walked out to them. I followed. I saw two figures, on horeback, far off in the woods. "Let's get out of here while we still can." Arthur breathed, and we moved for the horses. Once we were ready, Arthur left it to Tristan to lead the way.

Tristan took us sideways around the hill the cave was in, and then away from the Woads. I wanted so badly to turn back and just kill them and be done with it. But I was too tired to even lift a boot right now. I was barely able to stay awake, and the only way I did that was because the icy wind was blowing in my face. I pulled my cloak tighter around me, holding the hood close.

Suddenly, a warning seemed to flare up in my mind. I always got that feelign when something bad was going to happen... "Tristan, something's not right with this." I said, looking around. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly. Then, I knew. Another lake, right below us. "We're on another lake. How did you miss it this time?" I breathed, looking around. Tristan was stunned into silence.

"We need to get off and go around." Arhtur said, turning his horse around. "It's too late for that." A sharp voice said over the howling wind. The groups attention was drawn towads the trees. Before their very eyes figures stepped out from behind trees. It was 16 against the 8 of them... "You foolish Romans, always so easily wlaking into our traps. Even with your tracker, you're hopeless to get out alive. Even your helpless little girl will not mkae it out." The obvious leader said. "You're wrong." I suddenly snarled, feeling with my hand for Galahad's bow. He saw what I was doing and slid out an arrow. "How is that, child?" He sneered. "I'm from the village Edonis, in the woods about 5 miles from the wall. My village burned to the ground a few months ago. But before that, my village made allies with the Woads. The survivors from my village headed to your northern group, but I was seperated during a storm. If you leave a scratch on any of these men, you violate the peace treaty." I said. Laughter errupted from them. "Little girl, may I inform on some valuable information. We're not part of that group, we're rebels within rebels. And we're taking you all down, and stealing yuour horses and supplies. Now shut up and make this easy." The leader laughed, and just as his smile disappeared I pulled out the bow, strung the arrow, and shot it with all the force I could at him. It smacked him right in the chest, and he fell over backwards and down into a ditch. "Kill them!" Angry voices yelled.

"Run!" Arthur ordered, and the horses took off.


	11. lake disaster: Under pressure

Disclaimer: I Don't own K.A. but Talin is mine!!!

**Luv u readers!!! My old fans are returning!!! YAY!!!**

As we ran, horses charging with all they had, I heard the bows being stretched. "This is bad! This is really bad!" I thought, looking around frantically. There was nowhere to run. No sign of a road, anywhere to hide... we were open targets. I reached down, grabbing Galahad's bow again, and started shooting backwards. The others took the idea, and letting the horses run, began shooting. Arrows rained in both directions, mostly missing their targets. I found with satisfaction I was hitting them. "Tristan, any ideas?" Arthur yelled as we managed to get down into a ridge. "Just keep running, and keep shooting." Tristan replied sharply, shooting 3 arrows at once. Pain filled cries followed. "The lake!" I suddenly yelled. "What about it?" Lancelot asked, snapping an arrow through one of their legs. "If we can get across it fast enough, we could break the ice. It would give us an easier advantage, because they'd have to spread around the lake to get to us. We can shoot them and then run away. They're on foot, they can't keep up with us." I said. "And how are we supposed to break the ice?" Borrs asked, sounding annoyed. I had no clue about that part...

"Well, it was starting to crack while we were on the edge. If we run fast enough, it could break behind us, and they'll have to deal with it." Tristan said, thinking hard. "It's better then being used as moving targets." Gawain said. Arthur sighed, and nodded. So, we burst up over the ridge, snow flying, and went racing over the lake, shooting all around us. "It's not working!" Dagonet yelled, as we got closer to the edge. "Who cares? We're in the lead now! Just keep running, we'll loose them!" Lancelot said, sounding beyond himself with relief. "No, it won't work. They'll track us. There are no storm clouds for miles!" Tristan yelled, as we got even closer. Suddenly, Dagonet jumped off his horse, axe in hand. "Dagonet, no!" Borrs yelled, pulling his horse to a skidded halt. Dagonet slammed the axe into the ice, sending it chipping in every direction. A loud splitting crack filled the air. He hit the ice again, and the crack got louder. "Shoot him!" One of them shouted, and the arrows all went flying at him. "He's not going to make it..." I breathed. Then, I scared myself to death.

All I remember is watching Dagonet, and then the next thing I knew, I was lying on my stomach, something heavy on my legs. I blinked, and looked. Galahad's horse lay over my legs, breathing hard. Galahad lay a few feet away, unconscious. I looked over, and saw Dagonet had an arrow sticking out of his side, and yet he was still swinging. Galahad's shield lay in my reach... and as more arrows came raining down at Dagonet, I threw the shield to him, and he used it to block the arrows. Then he made another swing, and an ear-shattering crack filled the air. The ice shattered where all the rebels stood. They cried out in pure shock as they slid into the deadly water. Then, the crack began moving towards us. Dagonet made himself get up, and ran for his horse, which stood loyally, yet confused, just a few feet away. I placed my hand on the horse. "Come on, get up!" I said, pushing hard. It was useless. The horse was so stunned and startled it was brainless.

"Maybe the crack will stop at the hole..." I thought, and put my head back down, placing my bloody, scraped cheek back on the ice, closing my eyes. The cracking was all I could hear. Then, I felt the weight shift on my legs. I looked back, and saw the horse was getting up, shaking. The horse stood, and ran. "Alright, I can go now. Got to get Galahad." I thought, stumbling to my feet. I looked back… the crack was coming like a bolt of lightning over the ice. I grabbed the back of Galahad's shirt and dragged him over the ice as fast and hard as I could. Something stopped behind me. Tristan moved past me quickly, swinging Galahad over his shoulder with a little effort. He turned, and throwing Galahad over the saddle, boosted me up, and then got up in front of Galahad. The horse took off, and we were off the lake in a minute, the crack just a foot behind us. The horse kept going until we'd met up with the others, about a mile in. Galahad's horse stood trembling, still stunned. Gawain rushed forward, taking Galahad.

I pretty much fell off the side of the horse, and froze up for a minute from the shocking pain in my legs. My arms hurt too, and the side of my face that'd been scratched. I figured, now that I had time to think, that the horse had slipped. Dagonet lay, breathing deeply, on a bed of cloaks the others had made. Galahad was put on his own cloak, plus I added my own to it. "Alright Tristan, you get the arrow out, Talin stitches it up, you know the drill." Borrs said. I noted there was a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. Tristan took a look, studying the arrow. "This one will be easier then Galahad's wound. This one didn't twist when it landed." Tristan murmured, and without any warning pulled it out. Dagonet roared in agony, which turned to angry curses. I waited a minute for him to calm down, and then pulled out the sterilized needle and thread.

I looked at the wound for a minute, and began stitching it closed. Just as I was finishing tying the knot at the end, a drop of blood from the gash on my cheek fell onto my hand. I quickly finished the knot and stepped away. Now that I looked… Dagonet's blood was all over my fingertips and my hands. Dagonet was now gulping down some ale from Borrs's flask. I buried my hands in the snow, letting it melt a little, and then wiped the last of the blood off on the surface, which was hard and icy. I pulled up my sleeves, and saw scrapes had gone through the sleeves, and had cut up my skin. My legs were bruised and scraped too. Luckily, they weren't bleeding enough to make a big deal. The horse was a little bruised and scraped, but all right.

"We don't have much time to hold still. We need to get back on the run." Tristan said, looking back at the trail we'd left. "But Dagonet's not in any shape to go riding again, and the horses need a break." I said, getting up. "We can't afford to stop for long. Tristan's right." Arthur said. I was about to object again when Borrs yelled, "Just listen to him and stop being so thick headed!" Furious, I threw a rock I was holding, hitting him on the shin. "You little brat!" He roared, and pulled his boot off to throw at me. "Borrs!" Arthur snapped. Borrs growled something, putting his boot back on, and then went over to his horse. "Talin… we need to ride. Dagonet will be fine." Lancelot said. I sighed. "Fine." I growled. I grabbed Galahad's horse, and pulled him over to Galahad. Gawain put Galahad up, and then I swung up behind him. Soon everyone was ready to go, and we took off.

My hands clenched the reins tight, anger built up in me. Once night had come again, we finally stopped. The horses were exhausted, Dagonet was in a lot of pain, I hurt all over, Galahad was awake and aching too, and everyone else seemed tired. "Where the hell are we going anyways? Do we even know where we are?" I asked as we got off the horses. "Does it matter?" Tristan asked, grinning. I gritted my teeth. I helped Galahad off, and he stumbled over to the clearing under the huge pine trees, and lay down, groaning. Dagonet did the same. But I was too mad to even think of sitting, no less lying down to sleep. I was too restless. My fingers were sore from shooting so many arrows too… I got frustrated just standing there, rubbing the horses' legs to keep them from cramping up. Once finished with the horse, I started pacing, in a small line, the hood of my cloak on, so my face was hidden behind it. "What're you so up tight about?" A voice asked, interrupting my pacing. I looked up, and met eyes with Arthur's green ones.

I so badly wanted to just scream at him, "Everything!" But no sound came out. "I just… want to go home." I managed to say, and started fidgeting with my fingers. "I'd like that too." He murmured, watching me as I started pacing again. "I just don't get it! Why did they attack everyone in the wall anyways? Innocent women and children… I just don't get why they would go and do that, right out of nowhere!" I spat, turning and walking the other way, only to spin around, continuing my pacing. "Because they hate the Romans." Arthur said. "So what? Half the people there AREN'T Romans. I mean… I know why they hate the Romans. But would that hatred drive them to kill innocent people just to get what they wanted? Would they be so stupid and blind as to do such a barbaric thing?" I said, putting a hand to my head for a minute before returning it to join the other one in fidgeting.

"They ARE barbaric." Arthur said. "No they aren't! They're people driven from their homes by the Romans, and they're actually smart enough to try to kill all the Romans and try to bring peace back to this land! For pities sake, we'd be like them too if it happened to us! I just… I…" I said, trying to find a way to say it. "You do understand… just some parts seem too irrational to make sense." Arthur said. "Aren't you tired of being the leader? Don't you get sick of always having an answer and not having the freedom to wonder and figure it out cleverly instead of just knowing? How do you stand being who you are Arthur? How can you stand having all these lives on your hands? How can… how can you stand having me around?" I asked out of nowhere, and kicked a large amount of snow.

"I don't think it's me that doesn't know who I am…" Arthur said. "Stop answering every damn thing I throw at you! Can't you stay quiet and let me hate the world?" I snapped, and suddenly couldn't keep it in anymore. "I can't stand this anymore!" I gasped, holding my head. "Talin, why are you so anxious like this? We're perfectly fine. No one's life depends on you; you're not leading us… we're not even in danger anymore. Why…" Arthur began. "Are you that blind?!" I yelled, causing every one and everything around me to go silent. "Their lives do depend on me! I'm always the burden on you! I slow you down, cause you trouble, and therefore put your lives in danger! And we're not perfectly fine, we're trapped in the middle of nowhere!" I yelled, and thinking of nothing better, jumped up onto the back of Lancelot's horse and took off. "Where are you going?" Arthur yelled, grabbing the reins of his own horse. I didn't answer.

**Sorry it took me so long, Luvs! Working on next chapter. I'm on a roll again! Reviews me loves!**


	12. Wind Guiding: Tristan's regret

**Here you go! Hope you luv!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I don't own K.A. but Talin is mine! I will sulk in a corner until later.**

(Quick review of last chapter)

"I don't think it's me that doesn't know who I am…" Arthur said. "Stop answering every damn thing I throw at you! Can't you stay quiet and let me hate the world?" I snapped, and suddenly couldn't keep it in anymore. "I can't stand this anymore!" I gasped, holding my head. "Talin, why are you so anxious like this? We're perfectly fine. No one's life depends on you; you're not leading us… we're not even in danger anymore. Why…" Arthur began. "Are you that blind?!" I yelled, causing every one and everything around me to go silent. "Their lives do depend on me! I'm always the burden on you! I slow you down, cause you trouble, and therefore put your lives in danger! And we're not perfectly fine, we're trapped in the middle of nowhere!" I yelled, and thinking of nothing better, jumped up onto the back of Lancelot's horse and took off. "Where are you going?" Arthur yelled, grabbing the reins of his own horse. I didn't answer.

The horse surged under me, breathing hard. I realized I shouldn't be pushing the horse. It'd done its work already. So, as the horse ran under a low branch, I grabbed onto it, letting the horse slow to a stop a few feet ahead. Dropping to the ground, I turned into the woods, and started running. I kept running and running until I was on the brink of passing out. I stumbled to a stop, and dropped onto my back in the fresh falling snow. Soon it covered my face, cold and icy, but I didn't move it away. I didn't move my hair out of my face either. I just lay there, staring up into the pitch-black sky, the smoky clouds… my heart pounded in my ears. Sighing, I closed my frozen eyelids. "Ah… peace." I thought, and slid into a dark, cold place.

Normal P.O.V.

"What happened?" Tristan asked, running to his own horse. "I think she's lost it." Arthur replied. "What do you mean?" Gawain asked, swinging up onto his horse. "The pressure, whatever it is to her, has taken its toll. She just snapped and ran." Arthur replied, and turning his horse in the direction she'd run, took off. They found Lancelot's horse, and while Borrs took it and brought it back, since Lancelot had stayed behind to keep an eye on Dagonet and Galahad. "The snow and wind might cover her tracks up, we need to hurry." Tristan said, and getting off the horse, left it tied to a tree. His hawk, Mico, circled in the air above him nervously. The bird was useless in trying to find her in the thick, snow covered forest. Tristan called him down, and placed him on a side bag on the saddle, a spot specifically made for the bird when Tristan stopped. He faced the dark woods.

"If you don't keep up, I'm leaving you behind." He said, and went in. The shadows made it sometimes hard to see her track, but Tristan moved rather quickly. In fact, soon, he started running, like a bloodhound extremely hot on someone's trail. "Tristan, slow down, why are you running?" Gawain asked, trying to keep up. "The tracks are getting covered in snow, and our window's closing." Tristan replied, and continued running. The tracks were getting more faded by the second. Adrenaline rushed through Tristan. "The snow's falling thicker. By the width of the steps apart, she was running, hard and fast. I'm surprised she got this far. I'm getting a little tired already. And if she did run this fast and hard, she might've passed out. Or maybe she's stopped. In this weather, with just her cloak, she could die… and the Woads can still be around. I'll have to leave these two behind." He thought. "Look, you two can't keep up. Just try to follow my tracks. The second you loose them, if you do, stay right where you are, you got that? I don't want to spend any longer than I have to finding you too." Tristan said, and then pulled free of them holding him back.

Her tracks were getting hard to see in the dark. "I'm loosing them… how far did she go?!" Tristan thought. Just then, the snow stopped. "Good… I can follow this… just don't move anymore Talin." He thought.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Gawain lay gasping under a tree. "How (pant) the hell does he run as fast as that in this snow?" Gawain asked, huffing. "I don't know. I don't even know how Talin (pant) got this far." Arthur breathed, dragging himself to his feet.

Back at the camp, Galahad and Dag woke up to find only Borrs there for company, and Lancelot sitting off to the side, looking blank. Borrs explained what he knew about, and they all were worried rather easily. Lance looked worried too, holding the pendant on his necklace that his sister had given him.

The wind was now blowing hard as Tristan searched the ground, eyes scanning over the surface for any clue of a footprint. He managed to find them, and kept going. But then… they were gone. "She's been going in a pretty straight line… I'll keep going." Tristan said, and moved ahead. But there was nothing. "Oh no… now what? There aren't any other signs… wait…" He said out loud. He felt this odd feeling… it came from somewhere inside him, but he didn't know from exactly where. It seemed to be telling him to follow it. Tristan didn't know what to follow, but stepped forward anyways. Suddenly the wind changed, blowing behind him. The feeling grew stronger. "Follow the wind… well, it's going in the right direction." Tristan thought, and rushed along with the heavy breeze. Soon enough, the wind suddenly circled around a half submerged in the snow arm. The rest of the body was completely buried. The wind stopped. "How did she get buried so quickly?" Tristan gasped, and began swiping the snow off of her. Her skin was blue, eyelids purple, and lips a faint pink, almost white color. "Talin… Talin! Wake up!" Tristan yelled, shaking her.

Her eyelids faintly twitched, and a shallow breath shook her whole body. "Good, you're still alive. Now, to yell at you." Tristan said. But the way she curled up into his lap, arms wrapping around his arm… he decided it would have to wait until later. He looked around. Somewhere far off he heard the sounds of his two comrades dragging themselves through the snow, following his slightly faded trail. "Good. Since I don't have my cloak, I'll use theirs to warm her up more. Alright, here we go." Tristan murmured, and lifted her up into his arms, getting to his feet. Her arms wrapped around his neck, probably by her unconscious instinct. Tristan traced his tracks, and met the two halfway through. "Is she alright?" Gawain asked. "She's alive. Take your cloaks off, she needs them." Tristan ordered. They did so, and placed them on the ground. Tristan put her down on top of them, and wrapped them around her, and then picked her back up.

Once they were back at the camp, Arthur shook Dagonet to awareness. "I know you're tired, but we need help." Arthur said. "Why? What's wrong?" Galahad asked, sounding panicked. "She's extremely cold, probably exhausted from the almost 5 miles she ran, through snow, and she's probably still very much affected by the lake incident. Now help or she's going to die!" Tristan snapped. Lancelot saw something in Tristan's eyes, something he'd never seen before. Despair.

Dagonet sat beside her, placing a hand on her neck to check her pulse. "It's weak… she needs to get warmed up, fast. And she needs water." Dagonet said. The others rushed to do what they could. Galahad stumbled to his feet, and walked over. He looked at her, a terrified look on his face. "She looks dead already." He breathed. "Don't say that!" Lancelot yelled, pulling out his extra cloak. They placed her closer to the fire, surrounding her in cloaks and any other material they had. Dagonet kept checking her pulse, feeling her skin, and checking the pulse points on her wrists too. "She's lucky. I don't see any signs of frostbite. But these bruises and scrapes are terrible." Dagonet said, observing her shins and forearms as he checked over her before covering her back up. Gawain appeared with a cold bottle of water, probably melted from the snow, and carefully poured it down her throat.

Tristan's crafty eyes scanned the woods around them. His jaw was held tight, hands clenching the edges of his shirt tightly, blinking rather quickly. Mico looked at him with a look that was so close to human it scared Borrs, who was watching. That look… it was so firm and serious. Tristan looked at the hawk, and sighed. "Can you tell if she'll be all right now?" Tristan asked, although he faced away from Dag and all the others. "What?" Dag asked. "Is she going to be all right?" Tristan repeated, looking at them. Dagonet felt her pulse one last time, and sighed deeply. Tristan, nor anyone else, could see his face, as his shoulders seemed to drop. Was he going to tell them she wasn't going to make it? Everyone's breath caught as Dag looked up. "She's unstable, but she's warming up. I think the better half is on her living." He said, and relieved breaths came from everyone. "All right. Dag, go back to sleep, you too Galahad. Anyone else who needs sleep, be free to. I'll keep an eye on her." Arthur said, seating himself by her. "I'll be watching for intruders." Tristan said, facing the woods again. Most of the others slept. Only Lancelot, Tristan, and Arthur remained awake after a while. "Talin… please wake up." Lancelot was thinking, holding the pendant. Arthur was pacing slightly around the one side of the fire that she didn't occupy. And Tristan, although his face was set hard and his eyes steely on the woods, his heart and soul were screaming in desperation and fear… fear that this person he cared about, although he hardly showed it, was never going to wake up so he could tell her. Tell her how much she meant to him. He was regretting never telling her any of it.

**I know, you guys all luv me. Already working on #13. I NEED reviews, I luv them!**


	13. Disturbing realization: Soon dead

**So sorry it took me this long. My stupid computer keeps breaking. Hope you like!**

**13**

Lancelot jolted awake. He was still holding the pendent, sitting up, but he'd fallen asleep somehow. Stretching, he looked towards the fire. Arthur was still pacing, looking tired. And Tristan was staring with empty eyes at the surrounding area. Lancelot could see some type of torment in his eyes. Lancelot looked at Talin. Only her breathing showed signs of life. Her skin still had a blueish tint to it, her eyelids purple, her lips almost colorless. The good thing was, he saw, the ice had melted out of her hair, which was now dry. He looked at his pendent. "I don't want to lose another sister." He thought, and got up. He put a hand on her forehead. There was now some warmth... good. Arthur nodded at him a little, and continued his slight pacing. Lancelot glanced at Tristan again. He was like a statue...

Tristan glanced at Mico, who was staying awake with him. Mico gave him a reassuring look, and then flew off into the cold breeze. Tristan sighed silently, and watched the woods again. He could hear Arthur's rythmic pacing, back and forth, was still going on. And now, he heard Lancelot was awake again. "Tristan." A voice interrupted into his thoughts. Tristan looked over his shoulder. "Get some sleep, I'll watch. You haven't slept in two days." Lancelot said. Tristan nodded, for once, and sat against a tree, closing his eyes.

(Life is Like a Boat- Bleach ending theme song)

Nobody knows who I really am

I've never felt this empty before

And if I ever need someone to come along

Who's going to comfort me and keep me strong?

We are rowing the boat of fate

The wave keep on coming and we can't escape

But if we ever get lost on our way

The waves will guide you through another day

(Japanese verses- not going to write down, sorry)

Nobody knows who I really am

Maybe they just don't give a damn

But if I ever need someone to come along

I know you will follow me and keep me strong

(More Japanese verses)

And everytime I see your face

The oceans reach up to my heart

You make me want to strain at the oars

And soon I can't see the shore

I want you to know who I really am

(sorry, this line I can't understand)

And if you ever need someone to come along

I will follow you and keep you strong

(More Japanese)

And everytime I see your face

The oceans reach up to my heart

You mkae me want to strain at the oars

And soon I can't see the shore

(More Japanese)

(A/n: Hey, readers, if you could find the actual lyrics to this song, I'd love you so much! Because I only got the lyrics by listening to the song. Please and thank you!!!)

Tristan's dreams swirled and twisted. Talin...Talin...Talin... every dream was about her. Tristan's heart pounded. What if he never saw her again? What if he could never tell her he was sorry, for everytime he'd pushed her away? He'd live forever in torment. The terror was enough to cripple his heart and devour his soul. He woke up with the sun glaring over the snow. Blinking, he sat up. He felt a lot better now that he'd slept, even though his sleep was torture. He looked around, and was greeted by a plate of food being shoved in his face. "Eat quick, we're leaving soon." Borrs said gruffly, and returned to the fire, turning a stick with a dead rabbit on it. Tristan looked at the meat on his plate, and then at the rabbit. He shrugged, and took a bite.

It wasn't that bad, so he quickly finished. The horses were already saddled up and ready to go. And Talin... where was she?! Tristan got to his feet quickly, and approached Arthur. Without even having to ask, Arthur replied, "Dagonet took her into the woods. Her clothes needed changing." There was a faint smirk hidden under his normal grim face. Tristan himself almost smirked. Poor Dagonet. Dagonet came back in a while later, a mentally scarred look on his face, carrying Talin on his back. She was now dressed in some of Galahad's clothes, instead of her dress. She was also wearing Lancelot's extra cloak. And, she was asleep, still, her hair in her face. Galahad took her off Dagonet's back, and put her down. "Even using the smallest of your clothes, they're still way too big on her." Dagonet said, a faint twitch on his eye. Tristan found himself shivering at just the thought of the mental torment he went through. Then, he looked at her. She looked better... he smiled, a full smile, when he saw she was chewing on a strand of hair in her sleep. Those who saw it were horrified. Tristan actually smiled?!?!?!?!

"So that's what you look like when you're happy?" Gawain taunted, a huge grin forming on his face. They all started laughing, and Tristan rolled his eyes. Then, they cleared out the camp, and got up on their horses. Tristan decided to let Lancelot take her, so he could keep his mind clear, and on any incoming danger. Then, they were off. "Arthur... are we going back to the wall or not?" Tristan asked. "I think it should be safe by now. Yes." Arthur replied. Tristan sent Mico up, and the bird flew around in circles for a minute before turning left. Tristan, to make sure, looked at the sun. "The right way, as usual." He murmured, and turned into that direction.

For the next 3 days they went around Woads, and made their way back. They even had to cut across the lake that had shattered under them, because it still hadn't refrozen. By the night on the 3rd day, the Knights made it to the wall. Vanora and all her children were there, in their raided house. It'd been trashed by the Woads, who'd cleared all valuables and food out of it. Borrs and her shared some brief shouting at each other before kissing for a full minute. Then Vanora saw Talin, and naturally freaked out. She had Talin in a steaming hot bath in 10 minutes. Dagonet gave her simple instructions, and then they left, going back to their homes. Most found their rooms disorganized, and their food taken. Luckily, they'd kept their valuables hidden in various places around their rooms, and none had been taken. Tristan sighed, smiling a little, and pulled out the small box he had kept under a floorboard under his bed. He opened it, and relieved, pulled out its full contents. Most of it was interesting items he'd found from everywhere. Another was a knife he bought off a salesmen a long time ago. It had beautiful swirling designs on the handle, and it was sharper then any other blade he'd ever possesed. Lastly, was something he, at the time of receiving it, couldn't bring himself to throw away. It was a piece of wood with a hole drilled through the side, where a leather string went through a tied at the top. The design of a sun was on it, and two arched lines with a dot in the middle represented Mico. On the back, in tiny letters, Talin had carved her name. There was blood, dried, in the lines. She'd cut herself while carving, and although she'd wiped the blood off, she couldn't get it out of the lines.

She'd given it to him a while ago, he couldn't remember when. At first he'd just stared at it when she held it out to him. "You did a good job." He'd said after a while, because she wouldn't go away. "I made it for you. Dagonet helped me drill the hole through the top." She said, smiling a little. He sighed, and took it from her once he realized she wouldn't leave him alone until he took it. He put it on, said, "Thanks." And then she walked away smiling. He'd later that day tried to leave it on the table in the tavern, but Lancelot had forced him to keep it. "She practically cut her finger off making it, so you better keep it." He'd said, almost angrily. Tristan then put it in the box, and it soon was buried and forgotten under all his other things. He remembered the look of disappointment on her face when she'd looked to see if he was wearing it. He cringed. "Why was I such a bastard to her?" He murmured, and put the necklace on.

After putting the small amount of his possesions back into their places, he took his bow and arrows, and began shooting them, to pass the time until dinner. Shoot...Shoot...Shoot... "Tristan!" A voice yelled from seemingly a mile away. Tristan stopped shooting off his arrows, and turned to see Gawain, Galahad and Lancelot standing at the edge of the field. "What?" He asked, putting the bow down. "You're not going to believe this." Gawain said. Tristan saw the urgency on their faces. "What?" He repeated.

Moments later he ripped his arrows out of the target, shoved them into his quiver, and took off, the 3 following. They met up with Borrs, Dagonet, and Arthur on the way. They ran into the empty space of the street, and stopped. There stood a group of 5 Woads. In the center, being guarded by two in the front, two in the back, was their declared leader... who was holding a dagger against Talin's throat. Talin hung limp in his arms, still unconscious. "Well, if it isn't Arthur." He said, grinning. The others sneered. Tristan had his bow pulled up and ready to fire in 2 seconds. "Tristan, don't! They'll kill her!" Arthur yelled, trying to knock the bow aside. The arrow shot forward, all his fury in it. As it flew, Tristan flashed back to what they'd told him.

_"A bunch of Woads have been waiting for us. They stunned Borrs, locked Vanora in her bedroom, and then kidnapped Talin." Gawain said. Tristan felt a chill shoot through his body. A sickness spun in his stomach. "But there's something else." Lancelot said, sounding far off. "They left a note on Borrs. He ran to Arthur, and gave it to him. It said that Talin's parents wanted her back. Her parents are alive!" Galahad suddenly burst out, looking furious. "They came for her, and maybe to kill us." Lancelot said. Tristan felt like he was being ripped to shreds. Now she was going to be taken from him?! He wasn't going to let it happen... ever._

Tristan watched the arrow spin right for the guy's head. Talin was far out of range. "They won't kill her. Don't you remember? They've come to take her to her parents." Tristan said cooly. The leader slashed the dagger up, and managed to knock the arrow off coarse. It flew past his shoulder, grazing it slightly. He then returned the dagger to her throat, an annoyed expression on her face. "You're clever, but wrong. We can still kill her, and just tell her parents you killed her." The leader snarled. Tristan, without hesitation, shot another arrow, followed by another. Then, as they were also knocked off coarse, he charged forward, sword out. He slammed into them, such wildness and rage in his eyes they became terrified. "He's a demon, run!" One of the back guards yelled, and they fled. But the leader remained, still holding her. "Why are you risking yourself to save this child? She's not your child, and you surely don't care much about her. We've been watching you." He said, grinning. In her sleep, Talin murmured, "Tristan..." Tristan took a deep breath.

"I do care about her, more than I've ever cared about anything else. She is mine." Tristan snarled. "I see. Then it would be insulting to just kill her and leave. I'll fight you, for her." He replied, and dropped Talin down into the snow. He pulled out his own sword, and grinned. "Winner takes all. Loser dies." He said. Tristan nodded, and they were clashing swords at once. For what felt like only a minute to him, Tristan attacked and defended himself. He was cut, and so was the enemy. "Why are you trying to keep her from her beloved parents? If you care about her so much, let her go back to them." The Woad said at one time while their swords were locked. "If I care, I won't let you have her! Her parents haven't tried to get her back until now, after she thought they were dead. She was told her parents were killed as a sacrifice, by you and your people! If her parents are Woads, I refuse to let them have her!" Tristan replied, and threw him off. They continued fighting, until suddenly Tristan was slashed across the tendon on his right leg. He fell, unable to move it anymore. The enemy's sword came to rest on his throat. "Game over. You're a very formidable opponent. So sad it has to end this way, I'd enjoy fighting you again. Well, goodbye." The Woad said, pulling the sword back, to stab it into him. Tristan couldn't help but grin, causing the Woad to freeze in surprise. Tristan slammed his dagger into the Woad's chest. The enemy fell onto his back, gasping and sputtering. Ignoring the enemy, Tristan dragged himself over to Talin. When she'd been dropped, the dagger had cut her, only not deep enough to do much damage.

What surprised him was that her eyes were open. "Tristan? What happened to you?" She asked quietly, placing a ahnd on her neck. "Nevermind... are you feeling ok?" He asked as she sat up. She nodded, and looked around, confused. "We're back at the wall? Wha... Tristan!" She suddenly shrieked, looking behind him. He spun around, another dagger out, and stopped the sword of the barely alive Woad from cutting his head off. He then stabbed into the Woad's leg, causing him to fall again. "What's going on?" Talin asked, holding her head, so confused she looked like she was going to explode. "We're back at the wall, yes. There were some Woads hiding inside, and they tried to kidnap you." Tristan replied. She looked at the Woad, and a strange emptiness filled her eyes. "F... Father?" She gasped.

**Yes, I'm that evil. You'll have to wait until the next chapter. I know, it's extremely cruel to do this to you after you had to wait so long just for this chapter to come. But fear not. Unless this confounded computer breaks on me again, the next chapter will come shortly! Hope you luv! And remember, if you can, do me a favor and get those lyrics! Luv you readers!**


	14. The Truth

**14**

Talin's eyes widened in terror as she stared at the aged face of her father. He lay back in the snow, gasping as he slowly bled out. Tristan looked between them, and with his own terror was able to pick out some resemblance.  
"Talin..." He gasped.  
Talin moved over to his side, staring down at him.  
"It's not you... It can't be you..." She stuttered.  
"It is, love... I've missed you. How I wished to have seen you grow..." He gasped, placing a large hand over hers. She recoiled from his cold touch.  
"You're dead!" She burst out, voice torn between tears and anger.  
"Almost... your mother and I were captured. For whatever reason, they decided to give us a chance. They let us live, but we could never return. We told them about you, but they would not allow us to come back for you. Then I became leader of our group... your mother begged me to come for you." He spoke in rattled gasps. Talin glared at him for a moment.

"You tried to kidnap me. Why not just come to me? And before, when this place was attacked. You killed so many people, innocent people! You tracked us everywhere, nearly killed us!" Talin snapped.  
"Those were not my people... I have seen the way you've been raised, to hate us. Kidnapping you was our only way."  
"And what if I didn't want to leave? You would force me to stay with you?" Talin asked.  
"Your mother more than anything demanded you back. She has slowly wasted away over the years, yearning for her child. So many nights she spent crying for you. I just wanted to make her happy... can you not pity a mother's loss?" He asked, his eyes sorrowful.  
Talin remained silent, her eyes bitterly fixed on the snow.  
"Talin... this man here has been more to you than I was. I see now that these men have taken you in and raised you. I just ask, please, that you go to your mother. Please, she's desperate..."  
He suddenly coughed, and in that moment she knew he would die.  
"I will. Daddy... I love you." She said, her voice breaking.  
"As do I, forever..." He replied, and then became still.

Talin cried for a long time, holding her long lost and now gone forever father. Tristan sat in his own grief. He'd taken away the man Talin had longed for her whole life. Now she would truly hate him, forever. Arthur suddenly came forward, placing a hand on Tristan's shoulder. Then he knelt beside Talin.  
"Talin... his last request was to see your mother. We should bring him back to her." He said gently.  
She nodded, wiping at her tears. With some preparation they had draped black cloth over a wagon, and after removing the knives and cleaning the wounds, Talin's father was placed on it. They then traveled outside the wall, to where some Woads were waiting.  
"I want to go alone." Talin said, her voice unexpectedly strong.  
"What if they don't let you come back?" Dagonet asked softly.  
"I... she's my mother. Now that my father's gone, I need to take care of her. I'll try to come back, but..." Talin said, tears welling up again.  
"I understand." Arthur said, dismounting from the horse pulling the wagon.

Before she could move he grabbed her in a tight embrace, squeezing her tight.  
"I'm going to miss you." He said softly.  
Lancelot came next, already on the verge of crying himself. He lifted her off her feet, swung her around, and then lowered her while still holding on tight.  
"Don't forget about me, Tally. I won't forget you."  
Galahad and Gawain both grabbed her at once, sandwhiching her between them, both saying their goodbyes sadly. Dagonet gave her a tight hug as well, and no words were needed. Borrs nearly crushed her, and Vanora sobbed as she hugged her too. Talin then turned to Tristan, who stood slightly away with his head lowered. She went to him and stopped with some space still between them.

"If you want, you can send Mico to me and I can send you all letters." She said quietly, looking down at her feet.  
Tristan nodded slightly, not looking up. She noticed his hands balled into fists at his sides. She finally moved closer and forced him to look up. With shock she saw he was crying.  
"Talin... I'm so sorry, it's my fault..." He said, his voice quiet and weak.  
"Tristan... no... it wasn't your fault. I'll never blame you. I love you Tristan." She said softly, and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back, pressing his face into her hair. He kissed her forehead as she pulled back.  
"Forgive me for all these years Talin. For all my harshness." He said.  
"Of coarse. You wouldn't be my Tristan any other way." She replied, and then pulled away.  
With one final look at them all, she smiled, got on the horse, and followed the Woads into the forest.

"Will we ever see her again?" Dagonet spoke quietly.  
"I'm sure we will..." Arthur replied.

**It's not the END! NOT THE END! I have a few more chapters coming I promise**


End file.
